


Время пить чай

by nyavka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Potions, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: За весь тот год, что они были вместе, Гарри никогда не проявлял ни малейших признаков того, что может захотеть его оставить, но Северус просто не мог позволить себе рисковать.-«Люди мне нравятся больше, чем принципы, а больше всего мне нравятся люди без принципов» Оскар Уайльд





	Время пить чай

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tea Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162269) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154). 



> Оригинал фика был написан для Snarry Swap 2011.

Стоило Северусу войти в дверь, как Гарри набросился на него, словно изголодавшееся животное.  
  
— Я так рад, что ты наконец-то дома, — выдохнул Гарри, и тут же с силой его поцеловал, настойчиво просовывая язык ему в рот и начиная тереться членом о его бедро. Потянувшись ко многочисленным пуговицам Северуса, Гарри быстро расстегнул его плащ с мантией, а рубашку попросту разорвал, так что несколько пуговиц полетело на пол. Прежде чем он успел продвинуться дальше, Северус резко развернул их обоих, и прижал Гарри к двери.  
  
— Ты хорошо себя вёл, пока меня не было? — Северус куснул Гарри за ухо, держа его руки строго зафиксированными над головой. — Ты себя трогал?  
  
— Ни за что, — Гарри снова принялся нетерпеливо об него тереться. — Я хочу, чтобы меня трогал только ты.  
  
— Не двигайся, пока я не разрешу.  
  
Дождавшись, пока Гарри кивнёт, Северус шагнул назад. Проведя волшебной палочкой у Гарри вдоль спины, он заставил его одежду упасть на пол, обнажая крепкое, подтянутое, идеальное тело. Будучи волшебником, Северус надеялся наслаждаться этим телом ещё очень много лет. Гарри было всего двадцать пять: уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы не кончать от легчайшего прикосновения, но всё ещё весьма пылкий. Оба качества, которые Северус очень ценил в своих партнёрах.  
  
Расстегнув ширинку, Северус освободил и тут же крепко сжал у основания свой член, делая глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться.  
  
— А теперь можешь мне отсосать.  
  
Развернувшись, Гарри тут же опустился перед ним на колени. Его собственный член был так напряжён, что торчал почти вертикально вверх и шлёпнул Гарри по животу, когда тот наклонился.  
  
— Ты же любишь мне отсасывать, не так ли? — заговорил Северус, зная, как сильно Гарри любил звук его голоса. — Возьми меня глубже. Да-а, вот так.  
  
Когда Гарри расслабил горло, Северус толкнулся вперёд. У Гарри на глазах выступили слёзы, но он не остановился даже на секунду, старательно заглатывая и посасывая головку. Каждое его движение посылало волны удовольствия напрямую к яичкам Северуса.  
  
— Мой маленький любитель сосать член… — Северус погладил Гарри по щеке тыльной стороной ладони, и тот замычал от удовольствия. Его ладони переместились к Северусу на бёдра: верный признак того, что он был близок к оргазму и едва мог сдерживаться, чтобы не начать себя ласкать. — Да, Гарри, вот так... Молодец. Не кончай, пока я не скажу.  
  
Гарри кивнул, продолжая сосать и облизывать, проводя языком под складочкой крайней плоти и ещё крепче сжимая ладони у Северуса на бёдрах. Северус запустил пальцы ему в волосы, перебирая шёлковистые пряди, выглядящие более аккуратно благодаря тому, что Гарри отпустил их немного подлиннее. Найдя свой ритм, Северус принялся двигать бёдрами взад-вперёд, мягко, но настойчиво трахая рот Гарри. Это влажное тепло притягивало его, как магнит.  
  
Зная, что у Гарри уже наверняка должны были начать ныть челюсть и колени, Северус над ним сжалился. Опустив ладонь ему на затылок, он вынул член у Гарри изо рта.  
  
— Можешь себя потрогать.  
  
Рука Гарри тут же метнулась к собственному члену и принялась молниеносно над ним летать. Северус последовал его примеру, и начал толкаться в собственный кулак всего в каких-то дюймах от его лица. Резко дёрнувшись, Гарри замер, раскрыв рот и зажмурившись. Из его члена вырвалась густая струя.  
  
— Посмотри на меня, — скомандовал Северус, чувствуя, как поджались его собственные яички.  
  
Гарри распахнул глаза и ещё шире открыл рот. Сперма Северуса брызнула ему прямо на лицо и на язык, стекая по щекам и по шее. Тяжело дыша, Северус опёрся ладонью на дверь, чтобы удержать равновесие и перевести дух.  
  
Затем он наклонился, помогая Гарри встать, и слизнул у него со щеки большую каплю спермы.  
  
— Это был замечательный способ меня встретить, — ухмыльнувшись, заметил Северус.  
  
Гарри расплылся в широкой улыбке.  
  
— Я по тебе соскучился.  
  
— Но я же ушёл только сегодня утром.  
  
Достав волшебную палочку, Северус наложил на них обоих Очищающие чары, а затем призвал из спальни халат Гарри.  
  
— Спасибо, — Гарри поцеловал его в щёку. — А я сегодня приготовил на ужин твою любимую еду.  
  
— Неужели снова купленное на вынос карри?  
  
Гарри рассмеялся, и они отправились на кухню ужинать.  
  
  
* * *  
— Я заварю нам вечерний чай? — спросил Северус из кухни, когда часы пробили десять. Гарри сидел на диване, вытянув перед собой ноги и забросив руки за голову. Его халат распахнулся, открывая вид на бледный торс с тёмной порослью волос. Северусу ужасно хотелось провести по нему ладонями, облизывая и кусая, чтобы оставить свои отметины. К сожалению, когда Гарри встал, то запахнул халат, пряча своё великолепное тело.  
  
— Я и правда не понимаю, почему ты настаиваешь, чтобы мы каждую ночь пили перед сном чай, — Гарри взмахом палочки потушил в гостиной свет, так что теперь комната озарялась лишь золотистыми всполохами догорающего в камине пламени. Северус закусил губу: у него перехватило дух от острого желания овладеть Гарри прямо здесь и сейчас.  
  
Он со свистом втянул воздух, пытаясь успокоиться, пока Гарри шёл в кухню.  
  
— У тебя хоть раз были кошмары с тех пор, как я начал заваривать тебе ежевечерний чай? — спросил он, ставя на огонь чайник.  
  
— Гм, нет. Но мне думается, это больше связано с тем фактом, что каждую ночь в моей постели есть ты, — Гарри подошёл к нему вплотную и игриво провёл ладонью по его паху. — Может, я просто слишком устаю для того, чтобы видеть кошмары?  
  
— Не исключено, что ты прав, — Северус привлёк его к себе, втягивая в жаркий поцелуй и сжимая ладонями его зад, что немного сдвинуло анальную пробку у Гарри внутри, заставив того глухо застонать. — Ну, иди, приготовься ко сну. Я приду через минуту и принесу чай.  
  
— Не задерживайся, а то я начну без тебя.  
  
— О, нет, ты не посмеешь.  
  
Выходя из кухни, Гарри красноречиво вильнул бёдрами. Дождавшись звука закрывшейся двери в их спальню, Северус достал из потайного кармана своей мантии маленький флакончик. Вынув пробку, он вылил в чашку Гарри бледно-оранжевую жидкость без вкуса и запаха, а затем добавил туда чай и насыпал ложку сахара.  
  
За весь тот год, что они были вместе, Гарри никогда не проявлял ни малейших признаков того, что может захотеть его оставить, но Северус просто не мог позволить себе рисковать. Единственным побочным эффектом этого зелья была безудержная страстность, с которой Гарри встречал его каждый вечер — но уж с этим Северус точно мог смириться.  
  
На несколько мгновений он опёрся на столешницу, пытаясь унять дрожь в руках. Он не мог позволить Гарри увидеть себя вот таким. Каждую ночь его одолевала такая сильная страсть к Гарри, что он совершенно терял голову. Он обожал видеть Гарри настолько жаждущим и развратным, но в то же время внутренне содрогался, понимая, что и сам является точно таким же рабом своего либидо.  
  
Налив чаю и себе, Северус спрятал флакончик обратно в потайной карман и понёс поднос с двумя чашками в спальню. «Незачем заставлять Гарри лишнее время ждать», — убеждал он себя, стараясь забыть о своём отчаянии.  
  
  
* * *  
— Доброе утро, Северус, — разбудил его Гарри, усаживаясь на постель рядом; уже принявший душ и одетый.  
  
Застонав, Северус накрыл голову подушкой.  
  
— Ты самый отвратительно жизнерадостный по утрам человек из всех, кого я знаю.  
  
— Ай, да ладно. Тебе же это нравится, — Гарри ловко отобрал у него подушку и швырнул её на пол. — А кроме того, я принёс тебе завтрак.  
  
Северус приоткрыл глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как в комнату вплывает поднос, уставленный его любимой едой: сосиски, яйца, бобы, гренки, поджаренный бекон, помидоры и грибы. Полный английский завтрак.  
  
— Ты пытаешься меня откормить? — Северус сел в постели и у него буквально потекли слюнки.  
  
— О, нет. Тебе просто придется придумать, как сжечь все эти лишние калории, — Гарри чмокнул его в губы и встал с кровати. — Ешь, а я пока схожу заварю нам чай. «Эрл Грей», как обычно?  
  
Северус кивнул, и Гарри, насвистывая, отправился на кухню. Петунию Эванс можно было поблагодарить за одно: Гарри великолепно готовил, особенно завтраки. Северус с аппетитом принялся за еду, смакуя каждый кусочек.  
  
С широкой улыбкой Гарри внёс поднос с чаем и вручил Северусу его чашку.  
  
— В точности как ты любишь.  
  
Северус сделал глоток чая и блаженно вздохнул. Он никогда раньше не был большим любителем «Эрл Грея», но Гарри умел заваривать его так, что это почти вызывало зависимость.  
  
~Fin~


End file.
